Estrellas
by Talia43
Summary: ¿Cómo ayudará un Leonardo de 5 años a quitarle el miedo a su hermanito?


Hola jovenes ninja (me gusta más este saludo XD) os traigo mi tercer one-shoot de las tortugas. En esta ocasión serán pequeñas, 5 años. Espero que os guste y nos leemos abajo. Que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de sus ccreadores y de nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era de noche en Nueva York. En las calles hay gente que duerme, y otra que se quedan despiertos y paseando por las calles. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que debajo de sus pies duerme una familia muy peculiar. Bueno, al menos duerme la mayoría. De entre la oscuridad de una estación de metro abandonada hay una pequeña tortuga de cinco años que está yendo a una habitación. Este pequeño tenía los ojos azules color cielo y unas pecas. Llevaba vendas en los pies y en las manos. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió despacio y enseguida la cerró. Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama y movió a otra pequeña tortuga que dormía tranquilamente.

-Leo... Leo..

-Uuhh...

El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermano pequeño.

-Mikey, qué quieres.

-No puedo dormir Leo, tengo miedo del monstruo.

El chico se sentó y miró a su hermano.

-Raph te ha dicho lo del monstruo verdad?- Mikey negó con la cabeza.

-No, la película que vimos hoy.

Leo suspiró. Sabía que con lo miedica que era iba a tener miedo, pero él quiso verla de todos modos. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Mikey.

-Tengo miedo.

Entonces a Leo se le vino una idea.

-Ya se- se levanta de la cama-. Ven Mikey, voy a enseñarte una cosa que te quitará el miedo.

-¿El qué Leo?- su hermano abrió la puerta y cogió a Mikey de la muñeca.

-Ya verás.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y con sigilo fueron hasta la salida.

-Leo- susurró Mikey agarrándose a su brazo- ¿ qué haces? No podemos salir de la guarida. Y además está muy oscuro.

-Tranquilo Mikey no vamos muy lejos. Y no te preocupes estoy aquí contigo. No pasará nada.

Mikey asintió y fueron hacia la oscuridad de las alcantarillas. Leo iba guiando a Mikey entre los túneles hasta que Leo paró en unas escaleras muy altas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te voy a enseñar una cosa que te va a encantar.- dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ya lo verás. Tú quédate ahi abajo y cierra los ojos.

Mikey asintió y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Escuchó ruido de algo arrastrarse y luego cómo su hermano saltaba.

-Muy bien Mikey, abre los ojos y mira.

Mikey hizo lo que le dijo y se quedó impresionado con lo que vió. Encima de sus cabezas había un manto infinito de miles de estrellas en un cielo oscuro. Eran blancas, azules, amarillas y rojas. El gran cielo estaba iluminado con un gran camino de puntos blancos brillantes que reflejaban en los ojos. Parecía mágico.

-Aaaalaaaa...

El pequeño estaba boquiabierto y se sentó en el suelo junto con su hermano. Había montones de estrellas que estaban alejadas de aquel manto de estrellas.

-Ves esos grupitos de estrellas que estoy señalando- Mikey asintió-. Se llaman constelaciones.

-¿Contalciones?- Leo se rió.

-No Mikey, se dice constelaciones. Cada una da una imagen diferente. Te gusta?

-Mucho.- se apoyó en su hermano-. Gracias Leo.

Él sólo rodeó a su hermanito con el brazo y se quedaron allí durante un tiempo, hasta que de Mikey soltó un bostezo.

-Será mejor irnos a casa ya.

-No Leo, sino las estrellas se irán.

Leo se levantó con Mikey y le miró a los ojos.

-Mikey las estrellas no se van, siempre están en el cielo. Cuando tengas miedo en casa, mira al cielo y recuerda las estrellas. Siempre estarán ahí. Vale?

-Si- luego abrazó a Leo-. Gracias.

-¿Por enseñarte esto?

-No. Por ser el mejor hermano del mundo, igual que Donnie y Raph.

Leo se sonrojo al escucharlo.

-De nada.- le devolvió el abrazo.

-Vamos Leo, buuuuaaahh, tengo sueño (se supone que eso era un bostezo).

-Vamos.- le cogió de la mano y fueron hacia su hogar, mientras que en el cielo una estrella brillaba con un tono blanco y que, dos semanas después, el menor la bautizaria con el nombre de la estrella de los hermanos hamato con sus hermanos presente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿os a gustado? Me alegro. Este fic se me ocurrió cuando ayer estuve enseñando las estrellas a mi ototo. Y el próximo también será de las tortugas de peques, peeeeeero Mikey tendrá un gran accidente, y por Raph (no más spoilers). No sé si os gustará pero quiero escribirla. Un millón de gracias a todos y a loverfan un nuevo/a seguidor/a que dio favorito a todas mis historias. Os quiero mucho nos vemos en la siguiente escritura (que por cierto para quien les gustó TigerBlack haré una historia con él, claramente con Mikey herido. Al final va a acabar en una camilla de hospital con tanta paliza que le doy XD) y os envio un gran booyakasha.


End file.
